Green
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. Macy goes all out for St. Patrick's Day. Response to the "Holiday Traditions" prompt for the Pure Horace Mantis Challenge!


**A/N: **Here's my newest response to the Pure Horace Mantis challenge! I picked St. Patrick's Day because I automatically pictured Macy going all out. Check out suburbs's profile for details on the challenge! It's a lot of fun!

* * *

Green

_By angellwings_

* * *

Stella blinked at Macy as she walked through the door. Her jaw dropped open and she shook her head.

"Macy…"

"Yes?"

"Why is your school uniform trimmed in glittery green fabric?" Stella asked in horror.

"The real question is why yours isn't, Stell," Macy said pointedly.

"Is there a reason why mine should be?"

"Hello! You don't want to get pinched!" Macy exclaimed.

Stella grinned, "Well that depends on who's doing the pinching."

Macy rolled her eyes, "That is so not what I meant."

"Okay, okay, what's today then?" Stella chuckled.

"It's St. Patrick's Day! How could you not know this? The school is plastered with clovers and green things."

"Oh, so THAT'S why Mr. Johnson is dressed up like a leprechaun today!" Stella nodded. "I've been working on Jonas outfits all week. I haven't really been paying attention to much else. Ouch! Did you just pinch me?"

Macy smirked and shrugged, "You're not wearing any green."

Stella sighed, "I rarely wear green. It's not my best color."

"Well, then you shouldn't be surprised when some one pinches you."

Stella sighed, "Geez, I can see how that's going to get annoying fast. Do you have any extra green?"

Macy nodded, "I have my cloverleaf charm bracelet. Would you like to borrow it?"

"Yes, please," Stella nodded. Macy unlatched the bracelet and handed it to her friend.

"Just remember to bring your own green next year," Macy teased. "I won't always be there to save you."

"Hey guys," Joe said from behind Macy and Stella. They turned to face him and Joe's eyes widened. "Whoa, Mace…I'm all for some St. Patty's Day spirit but that is a LOT of green."

"I want to make sure people can see it. I don't want to risk some one pinching me because they can't see that I'm wearing green," Macy said defensively.

Joe chuckled, "Well that definitely won't be happening to you."

"Where's your green, Joe?" Stella smirked. He arched an eyebrow and smirked back.

"Right here," He said as he pointed to the stripes in his bow tie.

"Is that green?" Macy asked with a crinkled nose. "It looks more like pale yellow."

"It's green, okay? I had it approved by Kevin. He wouldn't let anyone leave the house this morning without wearing at least a little green," Joe told them.

"So, Nick is being forced to participate in a superstitious tradition?" Stella grinned.

Joe grinned as well, "Oh yes, Kevin made him change his tie three times before he approved it. I video taped it."

Stella chuckled, "We are definitely watching that later."

"So, then where's Kevin?" Macy asked curiously.

"Oh, he's coming," Joe told the girls with a secretive grin.

"What does that mean?" Stella asked. Joe's grin grew and he motioned over their heads.

"Why don't you guys see for yourselves," Joe smirked.

Macy and Stella turned slowly and found Kevin walking toward them. Stella's jaw dropped open again and Macy smiled brightly. Kevin was wearing a leprechaun top hat with a large gold buckle on it, a green ascot, a large shiny clover pin on the pocket of his blue polo shirt, and bright green loafers.

"Okay, now I know THAT could not have possibly been approved by the Stellavator," Stella gasped.

"I like it," Macy said brightly.

"But it's…horrifying," Stella sighed.

"Yes well, some people dye lakes and rivers green on St. Patty's Day so I'd say unnatural is perfectly acceptable today," Macy said in Kevin's defense.

Stella groaned, "As long as it's just today…then fine. But if he comes to school in that hat tomorrow I WILL hurt him."

"Hey, guys!" Kevin said happily. "Hey, Macy! Great outfit!"

She chuckled, "Thanks! I like yours too!"

"Stella, I don't see any green," Kevin said suspiciously.

Stella held up her wrist to show him Macy's clover charm bracelet, "Don't even think about it, Lucas."

He nodded and gulped, "Right. Hands to myself. Got it."

Joe gave his brother a small glare, "Yeah, you better keep your hands to yourself."

Kevin rolled his eyes at his younger brother as Stella pulled Joe away.

"So, I heard you even make Nick wear green," Macy grinned.

"I'm not going to let my brothers be pinched by random people all day. What kind of a brother would I be if I did that?" He asked.

Macy nodded, "That's why you're awesome, Kevin."

He grinned at her, "You think I'm awesome?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought that was kind of obvious."

He shrugged, "It's obvious you think Jonas is awesome, but I'm not quite sure what you think of me."

"You're a lot like me, so how could I not think you're awesome?" She asked with a smile. "And you wear ascots like Freddy from Scooby-Doo so that makes you double awesome."

He put an arm around her shoulders and led her down the hall with a smile, "You're pretty awesome yourself, Macy Misa."


End file.
